Peter Pan is Real
by Beatrice B
Summary: This story is about love, Passion, and growing up. This is from The Girl and Peter's point of view. It has been in my imagination for quite a while to write a grieving sort of adolescent Peter, because when Wendy left, he grew up some; she took some of his innocence away. He will constantly compare the two. Meanwhile The Girl is just trying to get used to the fact that he is real.
1. Peter Pan is Real

Peter Pan is Real

It was dark, **11:11** to be exact. My friend Alicia and I were walking down the street. We hadn't seen each other in a couple weeks. Our hands were full with shopping bags. Tomorrow I turn 18, December 16 I will be an adult. I know I don't want to grow up. I don't want to die. That means going off to college, getting a degree, getting married, having children… then nothing. Don't get me wrong, I do want to have kids, I do want to get married but… my life is going by WAY too fast. Currently Alicia and I are having a debate on Peter Pan, whether he is real or not.

"You never know, there could be parallel world where fiction is reality?" Her brown eyes bore into mine, full of amusement and motherliness. "There is no such things as fair-" I slam my hand onto her mouth. "**_Don't you dare finish that sentence! Every time you say that a fairy somewhere falls down dead."_**

In the darkness of the night a shadow danced on the rooftops, a sixteen-year-old boy crouched down on the odd building. I didn't know it then, but that was to be the last time I would see Alicia for many months, I didn't know it then but my life would change with the next words I uttered.

"I wish you were real Peter. I wish you could just fly me away to never land, I don't want to grow up."

The girls down below were having quite a talk. Tink's voice echoed in my head " She is pure of heart, she is kind; she is innocent – Peter she is like you." I groaned; No one was like me. Not even my Wendy. Wendy. My Wendy. " You need to let her go Peter, she died many decades ago. You need a new Wendy, You need someone who will stay with you, and you need that girl down below." I clench my fists. Then what that girl says floats up to my ears.

"_**Don't you dare finish that sentence! Every time you say that a fairy somewhere falls down dead!"**_

She believes, a lot more than Wendy did at her age, and she hasn't even met me yet. I can't forget Wendy. She will be with me forever. She even is wearing what Wendy wore when I first met her, a white night dress.

She is very pretty. Brunette hair with haunting blue eyes; she is short only 4'11, Her nose is a little big, bigger then Wendy's was. Her lips are plump and cracked. Cheeks flushed from the cold. She is curvier than Wendy. She has more of a stomach, not too much, a little chubby… sort of cherubic.

When she leaves her friend and starts walking, she is turning purple. Her hands are many colors. Her lips are purple. The cold seems to bite her bones, yet I feel only slight chill. I am going to land. I wonder how she will react when she figures out I am real.


	2. Tink Told Me

Tink Told Me

Here is a backstory, If you don't like them... don't read it. I am trying not to give too much away, but I wanted to let you guys know this is not your average boy meets girl post. Thats all I am going to say for the summary ( I don't own)

Tink walked back in forth on my shoulder, her glow silvery in the inky blackness. Delicately I landed on cold cement. Things have definatly changed since I last had been to the real world. Thank God, no more leotards and headbands, that was just gross. ( The 80s) I glowed like Tink, but not as much, the girl turned and I froze. I willed myself to stay on the earth. "Aren't you cold wearing leaves, do you think you are Adam, or Peter Pan?" She jibes at me. I don't feel embarrassed.

"That is my name, Peter Pan" I looked at her expectantly.

"Right, and I am your Wendy, what kind of lousy pick up line is that — it is creative though. I'll admit with your looks I wouldn't mind being your Wendy."

'Tink she doesn't sound very innocent to me; she sounds like one of the harlots that we saw the day before we ever got to Neverland.'

'Peter, she is doing that because she is frightened, after all someone you don't know appears out of nowhere and expects you to believe that they are a fictional character.'

'I am not fictional! I understand'

' Peter she knows... She believes.'

'She has a funny way of showing it.'

'Peter I have known since she was 12, and whenever she would be in an uncomfortble situation ever since she started high school she has made sexual forwardness her defense mechanism, I don't know why though; then again this age is much more open with thier sexuality then the time you came from."

Tink told me to take her to Neverland. I wanted to see if she could fly first.


	3. First Flight

First Flight

So Peter and Ronnie met and he freaked her out but she doesn't show it, the next chapter is actually where the backstory takes place, sorry for the confusion.

BTw I don't own.

Ronnie's Pov

I don't understand how he isn't freezing right now? Although his nipples are poking out. Why do guys even have nipples? I ask myself, oh crap I just looked at his junk... then again there is no harm in being curious. Thank goodness he is wearing pants. His sand colored hair flies in the winter wind. My throat catches, I knew he would come for me. His lips curl into a warm smile. He stretches out his hand and asks me if I would fly with him. He defies logic! I wonder what fairy dust is made out of? Tinkerbell told me this day would come. I just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

He is tall, 5'7 - he makes me feel short, like a kid. I just nod, I am too cotton mouthed to say anything. What do you say to something like that? Does my breath smell? If what Tink told me is true, I had better make a memorable first impression. I am happy I chose today to wear The Wendy Dress. I hope no one will see my underwear. I place my gloved hand in his sizable hands. They radiated warmth, my Raynauds went away, they were no longer numb( I personally have raynauds and know from experience, it is a disease that makes it harder for your blood to circulate and you are more likely to suffer from hypothermia) My hands started sweating so I took off my gloves. The closer I drew towards him, the hotter I felt. I took my jacket off, he didn't give me any fairy dust, like he had Wendy.

'He needs companionship of his own kind, not the kind of a fairy... it has been a while since he has had anyone to relate to. Since the hospitals take safety measures there are no new lost boys, just him and the pirates. As for fairy dust, there is no such thing, for I should have said tree spirit. In your tongue you call us fairies. I must remind you every time we meet.' Her voice sounded soulful, like the opposite of what a fairy is supposed to sound like.

His skin feels like a blanket of silk, it shines like stardust; he feels like never ending summer.

Peter's Pov

Her body is trembling from the cold. She feels like ice against my skin, the good kind. Our pelvises are close together, extremely, unbearably close. She smells like Wendy. My Wendy, she grips me tightly and wraps her arms fiercely around my neck. She is stiff and unmoving; frightened; like a kid attempting to ride a bike for the first time. I smooth her hair and smile down at her. I hope nothing is smiling up at her either, that would be a horrible way too introduce myself. After all she is rather pretty, and it would always seem to rise up whenever I see a pretty girl. There is steam literally coming off between our bodies, yet getting less and less as she warms up.

Slowly I lift us off the ground, she doesn't seem to notice at first. Then she wraps her legs around me, unwraps them, then wraps them again... she clearly has never flown before. I set us back down and she climbs on my back and readjusts with her feet dangerously close to my area. What if she kicks them? Thankfully she tells me " I love piggy backs, thanks; this is so much more comfortable." I just shrug. "Make sure you are hanging on, what is your name by the way miss?"

"Ronnie, I am Ronnie; so Mr. Pan are we gonna fly yet?" She bounces up and down like a three year old. How can I concentrate on flying when she jiggles so much! I know it will be difficult, I am already half way. (I have lots of insinuations I know, sorry-I have never written a provocative story before, and am not trying to — unless it fits with the plot :) ) I bend my knees and think of the wind, of Wendy, of this new friend I made Ronnie, of Wendy's kiss.

We fly through the city streets. The windows all lit up. Ronnie Whooped into the silent night, echos except for car horns and dollhouses. We laughed and that is when she started to tell me why she could believe me so well, even more than Wendy. I understood once I found out the whole story.


	4. Gardens

To recap Peter met this girl and is taking her too Neverland, and hang on to your hats everyone - this backstory is out of this world!

Ronnie's Pov

"It was the hottest day of the year, I was 12 at the time and very curious. In the mirage heat I saw a garden, I thought to myself; how can there be a garden in the middle of a city? It looked old and there was a woman," We started falling until I stroked his head enough, his hair was so soft.

"What did she look like?" Peter asked me. I knew who he was asking about; Wendy.

"She had blue eyes and auburn hair, very pale... she kept repeating the same thing over and over. It was quite disturbing, and sad. She kept saying ' Peter, I'm sorry, come back Peter, I wish I never left you, - "

"STOP, STOP, STOP, WENDY, my Wendy, she needed me.?" His eyes filled with angry tears. I knew this part might kill us both if I told him while flying so we landed. I had a huge lump in my throat.

"She told me to give you this." I showed him the acorn necklace,and I was right, it did kill him. His whole body seemed wracked with sobs.

"She told me to tell you, that you were her first love and she would have married you; if you left Neverland, even if you allowed all her family too come along that would have been enough. Then I saw a bright light, She was talking to the woman and thats when I met Tinker-bell."


End file.
